Advanced Warning
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: EXTRACT-"He didn't know this but every time Abby had a date pick her up from work Team Gibbs would waste no time in showing just how protected the young forensics specialist was."-EXTRACT


**Advance Warning **

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own NCIS and/or characters any/or concepts related to it. It belongs to Belisarius Studios. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life.**_

**Rated: **_**T**_

_**Author's Note: My Fiftieth (50**__**th**__**) story! Also my second NCIS story.**_

Beads of sweat broke out as Blake Delaney watched the people his date worked with clean their weapons.

Abby Scuito had been running a bit late, finishing up the paperwork for their latest solved case, and had told him to wait patiently in the squad-room.

Blake went against Abby's usual taste in men; he was not gothic but dressed very professionally. Though this didn't save him from her team's routine show. He didn't know this but every time Abby had a date pick her up from work Team Gibbs would waste no time in showing just how protected the young forensics specialist was.

Just standing there Delaney had already seen the Arabic woman agent polish and sharpen a dagger, play a game of darts with throwing knives and hit dead center of the bull's-eye every time, pull out three or four guns from only god knew where, and wearing gloves as she emptied them of the already loaded bullets, wiped the weapons down, making sure to clean areas one would not normally clean, and reload them with fresh cartilages of bullets. She then filed her nails into needle sharp points. Once finished, she began to play around with a paperclip.

The white, blonde haired male agent was working with a nasty looking battle-bot thingy. The remotely controlled robot had a chain saw arm, a nasty looking pair of sharpened metal fangs, a vice grip on the other arm, a third arm which was a human looking metal hand bearing a gun, laserbeam eyes, and four wheel drive treads moving it around.

The older white male agent, brunette, was working with his own guns and seemed every bit as capable as the Arabic agent in using them. Although he soon pulled out a rusty spoon and began sharpening the edges. The agent threw a wink to their guest.

But worst of all was the oldest agent. The grey haired man had slowly progressed from a run-of-the-mill handgun to a sniper rifle and the way he handled each made Delaney sure he knew how to use them and wouldn't hesitant to either. And Delaney had no doubt he knew that man's name. He must have been the Gibbs Abby talked so highly about; the leader of the team and the Marine Corps Sniper. And while the young man doubted some of his date's more fantastic statements about Gibbs he now had no doubt that some of them held a grain of truth.

"Problem there son?" A voice said and Delaney jumped, realizing that Gibbs had disappeared from his desk, and so had the rifle, and was standing right behind him.

"No Sir, no problem at all…"

"Good, because I wish to talk with you…" it sounded like a request but instinctively Delaney knew it wasn't. He gulped, nodding, and found himself being led down into the building bowels.

He found himself in the morgue and beside a stainless steel autopsy table and met Gibbs' last victim, Abby's last date, who was only in literal pieces and quite a few were missing.

Gibbs then calmly explained what would happen if Abby should ever be disrespected or hurt on this date of hers. Apparently it would be a suicide and that if Delaney should try to run it would only make the end of him much more painful and drawn out. Apparently that Arabic woman was a Jewish assassin turned investigator on loan from the Israeli assassin-agency called the Mossad, and just because she didn't kill too often anymore didn't mean she had forgotten how to torture and kill without leaving a trace back to herself.

The man with the spoon had contacts with local law enforcements and would be able to call off any investigations into the apparent suicide or, if Delaney tried to run, murder while the agent with the robot would erase any trace of his very existence so thoroughly everyone would forget he was ever even born.

The Medical Examiner, an old man named Ducky, got in on the threatening and walked Delaney through his own autopsy as the Medical Examiner's Assistant enthusiastically modeled the various rather painful looking instruments that would be used in the autopsy.

Delaney was very pale when Abby finally found them though she just clucked disapprovingly before stepping to Gibbs arms for a hug and then taking her petrified date by the arm and dragging him out of the building while apologizing for her overprotective 'family'.

Delaney didn't stick around very long after that first date, unable to live with the constant fear of death. Abby was devastated for a week.

A few months later the local law enforcement branch of Arizona found a burnt corpse with all his teeth smashed out, his face disfigured, tongue, hands, and feet gone withthreads around his neck.

**END**


End file.
